A Time Less Travelled
by Mo.auxier
Summary: This is an idea I had. It involves time traveling, advanced technology, and some other stuff that I really haven't worked out yet. T for the swearing and H/Hr ship is sailing here. Definitely AU. Starts after the defeat of Voldemort. Doesn't stay that way. Changed the title because it was too close to another story's title.
1. Chapter 1

**I am rewriting bits of this story. My writing looked like complete crap.I completely apologize for the crap I forced upon you poor people. Unfortunately, even though I am working on this one right now, updates will be few and hard to come by. Life sucks, then you die.**

* * *

**A Time Less Travelled- Chapter One/ Prologue**

Harry Potter crouched outside of the extremely intricate runic circle drawn on the floor of the stone cavern they were seeking refuge in. They were preparing a last ditch effort to save their entire people, and, possibly, the entire world.

"You're sure this will work Hermione?" Hermione looked up from her position on the other side of the circle.

"It should. The worst that could happen is it messes up and we end up somewhere other than where we want to be." Harry was only slightly relieved. He did not see the worry in Hermione's eyes.

"I thought that messing up rituals could kill you?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Obviously, this was a sore subject.

"Common misconception perpetuated by ministerial lies." Harry nodded. That was definitely something they had faced in the past.

"Alright, if you're sure, Hermione." She nodded and Harry grimaced. Only that fact that the world was ending had caused them to resort to a ritual like this.

"So all I have to do is pour power into the runes until you tell me to stop?" Hermione nodded when Harry confirmed his duties. She had not looked up and thus, did not see the worry in her dark brown eyes.

"Alright, here goes." Nothing would stop the ritual now. It would finish or it would backfire. Hermione began chanting in what was most likely Latin as Harry channeled raw magic into the carefully drawn runes. The entire cavern was glowing with the pure energy in the air.

"Stop!" Harry broke the flow of his magic as the runes began to spark with uncontrolled magic.

"Hermione?" She looked at him with panicked eyes. This was not going according to plan.

"What went wrong?" Hermione bit her lip, but didn't answer quite at that moment.

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't know what happened but-" She was interrupted by an earthshaking crash. Pieces of the cavern began to fall from the ceiling and they both wished that the ceiling wouldn't fall on them.

"What was that?" They both turned towards the cave's heavily reinforced, airtight door just in time to see a giant hand reach through a newly formed hole in the ceiling and make a grab at Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione lunged forwards and seized Harry's arm, tugging at him until she thought she would break him. A stinging hex later, and the giant released him with a roar. The duo backed away quickly, forgetting about the still charged runes.

Suddenly, the room began to glow brightly and wind began to pick up, blowing random debris about the cavern.

"Hermione?" Hermione held tightly to Harry's arm as strange magic began to swirl around the room among the wind.

"Hermione!" Harry panicked as Hermione's eyes glowed a bright white, her not responding to his frantic calls. As he watched, the magic around the room picked up and a bright flash and a thunderous rumble shook the area.

The giant smashed his hand through the hole, frantic to grab the tasty meal that had been promised, only to pause in confusion.

The two humans were gone.

########Page Break##########

Harry gasped as his vision cleared, showing a cloudless blue sky, no toxins in the air poisoning them to death.

"Hermione?" Harry sat up and looked around his new setting, marveling at how pristine the landscape was.

"Hermione!" He spotted his friend lying on her side a few feet away from him. Friends took precedent over everything, especially since they had lost Ron a few years back.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He knelt by her side and tried to check for a pulse, only, his arms seemed shorter than usual and he couldn't move properly.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Harry flinched as Hermione's voice startled him from the confused examination of his hand.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're okay!" Hermione sat up and looked at him.

"Harry. I'm fine. I think the ritual went wrong though." Harry snorted. Her train of thought was so ridiculously far off from his, he had missed this version of his Hermione.

"You think? I know. This definitely isn't the Dursley's, or Hogwarts. Besides that, I'm short again!" Hermione laughed at his disgruntled expression. He had finally reached a decent height of 5'11" and had ended up taller than many of their old friends.

"You're supposed to be, remember? We're eleven again." Harry groaned. Being eleven had sucked.

"I hate being this short!" Hermione smirked at him and stood up. They had more important matters to deal with. It was getting dark and there was definitely not an inn nearby.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep for the night. C'mon Harry." Hermione pulled Harry to his feet and then started to examine the very large field they were in. To their left was a massive lake and a series of cliffs above it, to the right was a massive amount of forest. It was getting too dark to actually see anything properly.

"Harry! Over here!" Hermione was on the far side of the field, close to the forest, waving her arms frantically.

Harry ran over to where she was, afraid of what may have happened, but trusting Hermione.

"Yeah Hermione?" She didn't answer but instead pointed to the small area in front of her.

"And…?" Harry stared at her blankly. It was a circle ringed with stones. It looked very ancient and Harry couldn't make heads nor tails of it. Eventually, he gave up.

"I don't get it. What are you pointing at?" Hermione sighed in exasperation. They didn't have time for this.

"It's a runic circle Harry! That means that it's likely that there is people here!" She had that tone again, the one where she was lecturing on something he should already know.

"Oh… Well now I feel stupid." A noise behind them made them freeze and draw their wands, but something cautioned them not to attack.

"Ahem." They both whirled around to see a massive centaur standing a few feet behind them, half hidden in some of the trees.

"I would appreciate it if you would not point your foci at me." The duo didn't question it and quickly put their wands back into the wrist holsters they were wearing.

"Now, I am Morig, leader of the Northern Island Centaurs. How did you come to be in my meadow?"

########Page Break##########

It had taken almost two hours for Harry and Hermione to explain what had happened and why they were there. They had also described in great detail as to why they had been attempting a ritual in the first place.

In that time, they had been led back to the centaur village hidden deep in the forest.

"Oh wow!" Hermione gasped as she caught her first glimpse of the centaur village. In their time, the centaurs had become all but wiped out, people had wanted the territory they had held and had generally not liked the centaurs. Never in living memory had a human been invited into a village without vanishing forever.

"This is amazing!" Morig smiled at their shock. He obviously had not gotten praise for his village in some time.

"Do you like my village?" This was an almost mocking question, but neither of the two cared. The village was just too beautiful. Large, elegantly formed homes wound between the trees in little clusters around fires. The almost seemed to meld with the trees and blended in quite well. Between many of the trees were the dark shadows of more centaurs, probably warriors, watching them.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Now, follow me please. I will allow you to stay here in the village tonight but tomorrow you will be taken to the human village not too far away. This is not a place to be raising human foals." They both nodded and followed him mutely, not caring that he had just called them children, for that was, at the moment, what they were.

"Is this your entire herd, Morig?" Hermione was watching everything around her, taking in every detail, committing it to memory.

"Yes. My herd is very large. Our village stretches as far as the lake not far yonder." Hermione nodded, deep in thought, while Harry also thought about the information they had been given.

"This lake, is it very large?" Morig stopped.

"Yes. We are at the hut you will use tonight. Please stay inside until one of my herd comes to retrieve you in the morning. Not all of us are favorable towards humans." Apparently they would get no more answers tonight.

Morig watched them enter the hut before turning and heading further into the village.

######Page Break######

"Hermione. I think I know where we are." Hermione gave him a sad smile. They were sitting on the floor of the small hut they were using for the night, unable to sleep after the events of the day.

"Unfortunately, I think I do too. But this means that Hogwarts doesn't even exist yet!" Hermione was almost in tears. The place that they had both considered as their home was not there.

"I thought so. Does this mean the village may be Hogsmeade?" Hermione nodded, deep in her thoughts again.

"I hope so, Harry. I hope so."

Hermione turned and began to make a bed out of a pile of straw in a corner of the room. They had the entire night. Sleep was something they should get while they could, they did't know when they would get the chance again.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the two were led to the human village by the centaurs.

"Hogsmeade Village." Morig gestured to the town in between two mountains. Harry and Hermione gaped at the size of the village before them.

"It's so much bigger than I thought it would be! How is this town still called a village?" Hermione was ranting in her shock. Harry just stared at the sight before him, remembering a time when Hogsmeade had almost gotten that big.

The time before the war…

The centaur standing behind the pair nudged them forward.

"Go. The people of the village are kind. They will treat you fairly." They both nodded and bowed to Morig.

"Thank you kind sir, for you hospitality." Morig nodded back and waved his hands at them.

"Shoo. If you ever need help, do not hesitate to call for us, for we will always be ready to aid you." With that, he turned and he and his herd vanished back into the depths of the forest.

"So what now, Hermione?" Hermione just shrugged.

"I guess we just start walking to the village. It's not as if we have that much choice, Harry." She began walking and Harry, who was still lost in thought, immediately followed her.

########Page Break##########

By the time the duo reached the village, it was already almost dark.

Harry was paying much more attention than he had earlier and was now looking for an inn they could go to for the night.

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed his arm and stopped him from moving.

"What?" Hermione just lifted her hand and pointed to the building in front of them.

"Redwood Inn. I guess that might work. Hermione?" Hermione just nodded and pushed him towards the door.

"How may I help you dears?" A woman greeted them at the bar.

Harry looked at Hermione, who held up two fingers.

"Two rooms please." The woman nodded.

"That'll be two knuts dear." Hermione passed Harry his moneybag and he paid the matron.

"Right this way." Harry gave Hermione a strange look as they were led up the stairs to two adjoining rooms.

"Now, these rooms have a connecting door that is usually kept locked. Here is the key to that door," she passed over a little bronze key, "and here is the keys to your doors." She passed them each a small brass key.

"Call me if you need anything." They both nodded and went into Harry's room and locked the door.

"So, what happened? We _know_ that something went wrong with the ritual. Otherwise we wouldn't have ended up in whatever time we are." Hermione held up a hand to stop his rant.

"I have a vague idea." Harry raised his eyebrows at this as Hermione gathered her thoughts.

"We have to be in a time before 993. I know this because that's when Hogwarts was built. That is the only clue I have. For all I know, we could be _in _993." A knock on the door startled them.

"Are you still awake dears?" It was the matron from the bar below. Hermione got up and unlocked the door.

"Oh good. I have four people downstairs asking if I have seen two people, a girl and a boy, about your age. I told them that I have only seen one such pair and they requested to meet with you. Would you be interested in seeing if you are the pair they are looking for? I can have them wait in the parlor for you." Harry had stood at the first sound of the woman's voice and now had his wand gripped tightly in his right hand and a dagger in his left.

Hermione watched the matron carefully for any sign of deceit but found none.

"We will meet with them. And it would be nice to have a few moments to gather our thoughts." Hermione immediately thought of making Harry leave his knife up in the room.

"Thank you dear. Come down when you're ready."

Hermione closed the door as the matron went down the stairs.

"Harry. You need to leave your knife up here." He sighed and nodded, quickly dropping his knife into its sheath, which he then clipped onto his belt.

Hermione rolled her eyes before walking into the room next door and changing into fresh robes and making sure the door was locked.

"Harry, are you ready?" Hermione opened the door between their rooms just a peek.

"Yeah, you?" Hermione opened the door and stepped into Harry's room again.

"You look nice." Hermione rolled her eyes. She was dressed in just a simple black robe and had only attempted to tame her hair.

"I _hate_ being eleven." Harry just smiled and offered her his arm.

"Shall we go?" Hermione smiled at the gesture.

"I'll take your arm after we get through the doorway, but yes, we shall."

They quickly made their way downstairs, where the matron led them through to the parlor.

Waiting in the parlor were four elegantly dressed people, two males and two females.

The males were dressed in black robes with different colored lining. The man on the left had silver and green lining while the one on the right had red and gold lining.

The man with silver and green lining had black hair that stuck up in multiple directions (just like Harry's), and the man with the gold and red lining had brown hair that had a rough texture to it, like it would be bushy if it were longer.

It wasn't the two men that caught their attention though. No, as interesting as these two characters were, they didn't hold a candle to how interesting the women sitting beside them did.

The woman sitting next to the black haired man was wearing a dark blue robe with bronze trim. She had long black hair, held in place by a pin with a raven on it.

The woman sitting beside the brown haired man had a black robe with yellow trim. She had long, curly blond hair held back with a pin in the shape of a claw.

Harry processed all of this in the few seconds it took for the group to see the two standing just within the doorway.

"Ah! Just the two we were looking for!" The brown-haired man had stood and was beckoning the two towards him.

Hermione gripped Harry's hand tightly as they both cautiously moved forward.

"Godric, calm down. You are very obviously scaring the children." The blond-haired woman had stood and placed her hand on the man's arm.

"Right. I apologize." He seemed to calm down a bit.

Harry and Hermione were almost at the couches now. They were guided to a set of seats across from the group.

"Hello my dears." The blond-haired woman was speaking again.

"I am Helga Hufflepuff, this is Godric Gryffindor," She gestured to the man next to her, "Rowena Ravenclaw," she waved her hand toward the other woman, "and Salazar Slytherin."

As the woman had introduced herself, Hermione's eyes had gotten wider and wider while Harry was started to lose control of his magic.

Hermione finally pulled herself back together as she felt a small amount of magic brush past her cheek.

"Harry!" She put her hand on his shoulder and helped him pull his magic in.

"Sorry." The four gave him small smiles.

"It is alright." Slytherin nodded in agreement with Gryffindor.

"You do not need to apologize. You could not control it." Harry grimaced.

"I _know_. That's what bugs me." Hermione gave Harry a hug.

"We'll find a way back. I swear."

The founders had been listening to this conversation very carefully and nodded as one, as if coming to an agreement.

"We are now certain that you are the people we seek." It was Ravenclaw speaking this time.

Hufflepuff picked up where Ravenclaw paused.

"We are building a school. On the other side of the Great Black Lake, by the forest."

"We know that you are not from here." Hermione's eyes went wide at Slytherin's announcement.

"How?" Harry flinched as Hermione yelped in his ear.

"Not important right now. We want to know if you would like to help?" Hermione fell off the couch and Harry stiffened.

"U-us?" The four all nodded.

"I'm interested. Hermione?" Hermione nodded shakily.

"Good. Now, we know you are staying in this inn tonight. Do you have arrangements for tomorrow?" Harry and Hermione shook their head in unison.

"Good. Tomorrow, Salazar and I will retrieve you from the bar and guide you to out current living quarters. We would all like for you to stay there for the time being."

The other three nodded at Gryffindor's statement.

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow then?" All of them stood and shook hands, sealing the deal.

"Tomorrow." They left the parlor and split ways at the stairs, Harry and Hermione heading up and the founders heading out toward the bar.

As the duo reached their rooms, Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and whispered goodnight before they slipped into their separate rooms for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sighed and placed down the newspaper he was reading. It had been a rough night. He hadn't slept well as the visitors had stirred up some memories he'd have preferred stayed buried. Speaking of visitors, they were back, like they said they would.

"Good morning, sirs." Hermione greeted them in her ever cheerful morning voice.

"Good morning Miss Granger. Please call me Godric, and excuse Salazar, he is not a morning person." Salazar glared at Gryffindor.

"Neither is Harry." Harry glared at her and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Normally I'm up before you." Hermione blushed.

"Ooo a story? Do tell?" Gryffindor latched onto Hermione's blushing and started teasing them.

"Never mind that Godric. " Slytherin snapped at him. "Have either of you had breakfast yet?" They both shook their heads.

"Martha!" Slytherin called out to the matron who hurried over.

"Yes, sir?" She seemed to be slightly afraid of Slytherin.

"Breakfast for four in the parlor." She nodded hurriedly and Slytherin stood.

"Thank you, Martha." He led the other three back into the parlor.

"What?" Gryffindor was staring at Slytherin.

"We were drawing stares and whispers. Besides, this is much more private and comfortable."

"So we are going to tell them?" Gryffindor glanced at Harry and Hermione, who had taken seats across the table.

"Tell us what?" Harry asked as he was sure Hermione was just as curious as he was.

"Yes Godric. Tell them seeing as it was you who let them know it existed in the first place." Slytherin sat back and smirked at Gryffindor's discomfort.

"Okay." He took a deep breath.

"You know how I kinda told you that we know how you arrived here?" They both nodded.

"Well, the reason we know that you came here from somewhere unknown is because when you arrived here, it let off a giant explosion of energy." They both stared at him while Slytherin sat back and laughed at their expressions.

"Your food dears." Martha entered the room levitating several platters behind her. She set them down on the table and left quickly. Slytherin snagged a piece of bacon and took a bite before interrupting the stare off.

"As interesting it is not hearing Godric speaking for once, I do believe that it is time for breakfast." This snapped the other three out of whatever trance they were in and they focused on the food. There was no talking for almost ten minutes while everyone ate the delicious breakfast.

"So, Hermione and I are supposed to help you build your school?" Harry was still in a little disbelief over being requested to help build what was once the most iconic structure in Wizarding England. Gryffindor simply nodded while Slytherin sighed.

"Must we go over this?" Hermione shook her head.

"No. It's just, the school we are being asked to help build, it was the most famous building in our history. It was also the first place that both of us felt accepted at." Hermione seemed to get a little sad at the end of her sentence, something that neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin missed.

"Yes. I see how that could be shocking now. We will discuss the rest of your sentence later. For now, let us be off. I want to be home soon." Slytherin stood and went out to the bar. The other three followed and saw Martha heading into the parlor as they left.

########Page Break##########

Slytherin and Gryffindor side-apparated Harry and Hermione to the place they both called home.

"Wow!" Hermione gasped as she saw the cottage.

"It's beautiful!" She took in the Cliffside view and the vines draping from the windowsills.

"I'm glad you like it." Hermione gasped and spun around to see Ravenclaw standing behind her.

"Its amazing Lady Ravenclaw!" She smiled at the excited child.

"As I said, thank you. We all put a tremendous amount of work into our home. Now that you've seen the outside, would you like to see the inside?" Hermione bit her lip and looked over to see Harry involved in a deep discussion with Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"I would love to! Thank you!" Ravenclaw smiled at the enthusiasm Hermione was displaying.

"Follow me." She led Hermione on a tour of the cottage, ending in the library. From the first step into the home, Hermione knew that the cottage was magical. The most obvious clue was that the cottage was much bigger on the inside than the outside. All thoughts on how beautiful the home was, was swept out of her mind when Ravenclaw led her into the library.

"Sweet Merlin!" Hermione was in heaven. There were more books in this library than in the library that was once at Hogwarts!

"I take it that you like it?" Ravenclaw was amused at Hermione's reaction. All Hermione could do was nod mutely.

"Hermione!" Her head shot to the sound of Harry's voice coming from the area by the enormous stained glass windows. Ravenclaw led her to where Harry was at with Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Hermione latched onto Harry and began talking a mile a minute about how amazing the house was and how huge the library was.

"Hermione." She stopped talking and blushed at the grin Harry was giving her.

"As much as I enjoy you talking, we need to focus on what we are going to be working on." Ravenclaw interrupted him.

"And don't worry, you can explore the library later." Hermione beamed at the dark-haired woman.

"So," Ravenclaw looked at the plans stretched out over the table, "We are working on placing the cornerstone tomorrow?" Gryffindor nodded.

"And the day after that, we can begin working on the foundation of the walls and the dungeons." Harry interrupted Gryffindor.

"Why do we need to wait a day before placing the foundations?" Ravenclaw smiled at him.

"Good question Harry. The reason why we need to wait is because we are going to be casting wards and spells all over every part of this build but that the cornerstone is going to have the most cast on it. We need to wait because these spells will be the most draining and we will need time to recover our strength." Ravenclaw provided a very detailed response to his question.

"Thank you, Lady Ravenclaw." Harry bowed slightly to her.

"You actually understood that?" Gryffindor looked at him in shock.

"Uh yeah…? Why wouldn't I? She explained it pretty clearly." Harry acted like he was speaking to a small child. This set everyone else off as Gryffindor pouted like a three year old who just got told no.

"Yeah, sure. Laugh it up." This just made everyone else laugh harder and set off both Gryffindor and Harry. After the twenty minutes it took for everyone to calm down (looking at Gryffindor tended to set off more laughter), the six got to work looking over and double-checking the plans. It was half past ten when they all went to bed, Slytherin showing Harry and Hermione to their rooms, as he was closest.

########Page Break##########

It was nearly ten o'clock in the morning when the group finally headed to the build site. Harry and Hermione marveled at the beauty of the site while Gryffindor and Slytherin spread out the plans and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw discussed methods of transportation to and from the school.

"And a station can be built in the village for the train! That's brilliant Helga!" Harry was drawn into the end of the women's discussion on transportation.

"What's brilliant?" Ravenclaw happily explained Hufflepuff's idea to the bemused boy.

"A train? That's the same method we used in our time, at least it was until…" Harry cut his thoughts short and turned back to the discussion.

"Until what dear?" Hufflepuff wasn't about to let that pass without comment though.

"It's nothing. But yes, in our time, we used the train. It stopped at a station in the village and we boarded at King's Cross Station in London." Hermione nodded her agreement to Harry's statement.

"All done!" The group looked up to see Gryffindor grinning at them.

"Plans are all laid out my dear." Slytherin had come up beside Ravenclaw and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you my dear husband." Ravenclaw turned to the two kids and gestured to the table.

"Should we look?" All of them nodded and headed over to the table.

"They look the same as they did last night." Harry received a whack to the back of his head, courtesy of Hufflepuff.

"Hey! Hermione! They're abusing me!" Harry pouted as Hermione laughed at him.

"Aw. Poor baby… Want me to kiss it better?" Harry nodded and Hermione kissed his forehead.

"Aw. You two are so cute sometimes." Gryffindor teased the two mercilessly. At least, he did until he received his own smacks, courtesy of Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Enough of this!" Gryffindor rubbed his head.

"Time to work. Godric, you know your job. Get two it!" Gryffindor raised his wand and started to levitate the large stone toward the hole in the ground. As he did that, Ravenclaw briefed Harry and Hermione on their jobs.

"As soon as it hits the ground, we need to start casting. Harry, you and Hermione are going to cast the best protective enchantments you know." They both nodded.

" We will be working on rune work in the stone. I want you both to be careful." They nodded again.

"Good." The stone landed in the ground with a barely a sound and Gryffindor fell back, sweat dripping down his brow and shaking from the effort of lifting and moving the massive object. As soon as the stone landed, Harry and Hermione were casting some of their best wards over the stone. They left out their wizard repelling and hiding wards as the others needed to be able to know where the stone was to complete their work. Eventually, the others finished their work as Harry and Hermione were finishing theirs.

"Done." Hermione and Harry gasped as they collapsed to their knees.

"Drink this." Slytherin handed them each a dark gray potion.

"Energy Restoration Draught." He answered to their questioning looks.

"Ah." Harry downed his as fast as he could and Hermione quickly followed his example. They felt their energy return quickly and were soon standing.

########Page Break##########

"Well, now I can see for certain why you wanted to wait and lay the foundations tomorrow." Harry was lying on his stomach on a couch in the library. Hermione was somewhere in the room looking through the books and the founders were sitting on couches around Harry.

"Yeah. And now you know why we wouldn't let you help us cast the last three wards on the stone." Harry had protested when the founders cast three more wards on the stone after Harry and Hermione had finished casting. Ravenclaw had explained that these wards would tie the castle to the heirs and prevent it from ever falling into the wrong hands.

"I know okay?" Magical exhaustion was a deadly thing. It almost always killed if you drained your core too fast.

"I'm going to bed now." Even though it was barely ten o'clock, Harry was exhausted. He heaved himself up off the couch and headed up to his room, passing Hermione on his way out of the library.

########Page Break##########

"Goodnight, Harry." Hermione hugged Harry as he left the library before she returned to the book she held. She carried it over to the couches where the founders were and sat down on the couch Harry had recently vacated.

"Lady Ravenclaw, this book has the ritual Harry and I tried to do. I think I know what we did wrong but I want a second opinion. Hermione passed the book over to Ravenclaw who paled at the ritual's name.

"Dear Merlin! Hermione! Were you so desperate to get out that you used this ritual?" Gryffindor and Slytherin looked over her shoulder at the ritual.

"Sweet Lord!" They whispered in unison. Suddenly Hufflepuff sat up straighter.

"Do you hear that?" Everyone listened carefully, trying to hear the noise that Hufflepuff had heard. Faint screams echoed through the library.

"Harry!" Hermione stood and bolted for Harry's room, only to be blasted off her feet by a bolt of wild magic.

"Dammit!" Harry usually had no control on his magic when he was trapped in nightmares. She stood again and managed to get into Harry's room where the magic only got stronger.

########Page Break##########

Harry's room looked like a warzone. The uncontrolled magic had destroyed several books that had been on his desk and had scattered the pages everywhere. Hermione had entered into the mess and was confronted with gale-force winds whipping papers and debris everywhere. She fought her way to the bed and grabbed Harry's hand, holding tightly as the winds threatened to pull her off.

"Harry! You need to wake up! Come on! Wake UP!" She saw his eyes snap open, but it was not what she had hoped for, as his normally emerald green eyes were glowing a pure white.

"No!" She clutched his arm, as the wind only grew stronger. The founders entered the room just as Harry's eyes opened into the white.

"Hermione! You need to get away!" Ravenclaw and Slytherin fought their way through the wind to the bed. Ravenclaw grabbed Hermione while Slytherin grabbed Harry.

With a might yank, Ravenclaw pulled Hermione out of the room and into the hall. Hermione looked back just in time to see both Slytherin and Harry disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione. You need to calm down." Hermione ignored Hufflepuff and continued pacing.

"Listen to her, Hermione." Ravenclaw was almost pleading.

Hermione hadn't eaten, slept, or calmed down since Slytherin had port-keyed Harry out to an unknown location three days ago. That had been the last contact any of them had had with the pair.

"Hermione. They will be fine. We have already explained to you why this is necessary. Please. You need to eat and sleep. What would Harry say?" This caused Hermione to freeze and turn to glare at Gryffindor.

"I will relax when I know he is alright and healthy. Until then, leave, me, alone." Each word was punctuated with a flare of magic that had Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff gasping.

"Hermione. I know you probably won't believe us but, you are a mage too." Ravenclaw was almost certain of it, especially after the events three days ago.

They had discovered that Harry was a very powerful mage due to circumstance. That Hermione had the possibility of being one too was almost a one in a million chance.

Hermione snorted.

"Whatever." Ravenclaw rolled her eyes.

"Stupefy." Hufflepuff raised her eyebrows at Gryffindor.

"What? It was for her own good and you know it."

"Never said anything." Hufflepuff then levitated the stunned girl up to her bedroom. She put Hermione on her bed and undid the spell, discovering that the enforced unconsciousness had caused the girl to finally sleep.

"Thank you, Godric." Hufflepuff covered the girl in her blanket and left her to sleep.

"I can only pray to the lord that Salazar comes back tomorrow. Otherwise we're all doomed."

########Page Break##########

Harry hit the ground with a muffled groan. Slytherin had apparently kidnapped him from the cottage and was now working on beating the crap out of him.

"Break time." Harry almost cheered. Almost.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Harry meant the question to be rhetorical but Slytherin answered it anyway.

"Because you are a mage. You almost destroyed the cottage Harry."

Harry flinched. If he had almost done that then… what happened to Hermione?

"Did I hurt anyone?" Slytherin shook his head and Harry let out a relieved sigh.

"Your girl almost got herself killed though. She ran right into the room, no regards to her safety or anything." Harry's eyes went wide.

"Hermione? She's the most cautious person I know!" Slytherin grinned.

"Well, be proud, she was fearless! Now, up! Break time's over!" Harry groaned and stood, ready for a new onslaught.

########Page Break##########

Harry took a bite of the rice they were eating for dinner.

"This is delicious!" Slytherin nodded.

"Of course it is. I made it!" Harry burst out laughing causing Slytherin to chuckle. For almost ten minutes, Harry struggled to breathe through his laughter.

"So, are we going back tomorrow?" Slytherin looked a bit worried.

"We can try. If another incident happens though, we're coming back here." Harry nodded.

"Can't wait to see Hermione. She's likely out of her mind with worry." Slytherin nodded.

"You two know each other very well." Harry smiled.

"We've been friends since our first year at Hogwarts. We bonded over fighting a troll." Slytherin looked alarmed.

"A TROLL?" Harry nodded.

"Yep. We had a defense teacher who was possessed by the dark wizard of our time." Slytherin flinched.

"That doesn't cover us going through two wars together either." Slytherin's eyebrows went up.

"Two wars? What the hell was wrong with your time?" Harry smiled.

"We were born near the tail end of a war against the dark wizard named Voldemort. I say tail end because I was the one who destroyed his body and caused the end of that war." He paused for a minute to let this sink in.

"Then, when I get to Hogwarts, weird things start happening. There was the troll in first year, a basilisk in second, a prison escapee in third, a fixed tournament in fourth, Voldemort returned that summer, the ministry interfered with Hogwarts in fifth year, and in sixth year, the war really got going."

Slytherin tried to process this information quickly.

"So you've never had a normal year?" Harry nodded.

"Pretty much. In second year, we had an incompetent defense professor and a basilisk running loose in the school. You would never believe where the basilisk came from." Slytherin raised his eyebrows in challenge.

"Try me." Harry smirked.

"It came from the Chamber of Secrets. Supposedly, the basilisk was placed there by you, when you fled the school due to an argument with Gryffindor." Slytherin was gob smacked.

"What?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah. In second year, my friend, Ron, and I found the chamber and, using the stupid defense professor as bait, went down into the chamber. I ended up getting separated from my friends and having to face the basilisk alone." Slytherin was mute.

"I can't believe it. Why would I do something like that?" Harry had an answer for that too.

"Legend said that you placed the basilisk in there so that it could rid the school of those impure. Of course, in our time, it was taken to mean that you would rid the school of muggleborns and half bloods." Slytherin stared at Harry.

"I would never do that! Why would I when I am considered muggleborn myself?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"In our time, it was assumed that you were pureblood." Slytherin spluttered.

"Seriously? Your time was beyond messed up." Harry smiled.

"But you can speak parsletongue?" Slytherin gaped at him.

"How did you know that?" Harry grinned.

"Future boy, remember? Besides, I can speak parsletongue too." In his time, it had been assumed that Harry's parsletongue ability came from Voldemort, but that was incorrect. His ability had actually come from his own lineage. It apparently didn't show up in every generation and had skipped the last five.

"Really?" Now Slytherin was more interested in the boy.

"Yeah, haven't done it in a while though. It's considered dark in my time." Slytherin rolled his eyes.

"Was anything in your time not considered dark?" Harry thought hard.

"Not much. Anyway, want to try it?" Slytherin led Harry into the nearby forest.

"We'll try to find one, if we can't, oh well." Slytherin illuminated the path with a ball of light from his hand.

"Cool. Will we learn to do that?" Slytherin rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Now, focus on our objective first."


	5. Important AN

Unfortunately, due to testing at my school and the fact that I use school computers, I will be unable to update either of my stories until at least early June or sometime in September. This is dependent entirely upon how often I can get to the library and I am hoping to get into a summer program that will last until mid-July.

For readers of my story Lost, I apologize for the long wait but I am currently struggling with a major case of writers block and I am severely behind in school due to illness. I don't know how long it will take me to get a new chapter out or that story but I am planning to go through and revise all of the chapters over the summer.

Again, I apologize for putting my stories on hiatus but I don't have a choice.


End file.
